


Next Time

by Luxes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sex, What more can I say, shitty college students playing games and getting it on, they frick, this goes from zero to 10 in like one sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxes/pseuds/Luxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're not exactly sure when this started happening. </p><p>Probably between the time when he was leaning into your shoulder, watching you run anti-virus on his Mac, and when he stopped by late at night with a cup of coffee to help you finish a History paper. Somewhere down the line you started having feelings for the son of a bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

> i've been working on a new story and in order to prevent myself from turning every other chapter into smut or sloppy makeouts, i'm just gonna fill this fic with really badly written oneshots that are 100% self indulgent and don't make a shred of sense and aren't entirely IC.
> 
> enjoy.

You're not exactly sure when this started happening.

Maybe it was about the 5th time Eridan had brought his broken laptop to your apartment at Karkat's suggestion, or when he came over with cake to bribe you into helping him with his research paper. Normally you would shoo him out of your place after fixing whatever rudimentary problem he had, but after the umpteenth time of his uninvited drop-ins, you gave in and just sort of decided to let him stay and do his own thing whenever he wanted, or whenever you weren't in a sour enough mood to lash out at him and scare him away.

It's not like he really bothered you too much.

“Soool.”

Not at all.

“ _Sooooooool._ ”

You were a patient person, after all. You needed it in order to deal with this dipsticks' shit all day, right?

“Sol, pay attention to me, you fuckin' horses ass.”

He's put his feet on your shoulders and is rocking you back and forth while you sit on the floor against the couch, trying to concentrate on your coding project. “ED, if you don't get your nasty fucking feet off of me right now I swear to all that is Vantas that I will turn around and punch you right in the dick.” You warn him, tapping away at your keyboard.

He huffs and puffs behind you, giving you one last push before withdrawing his legs. “I'll have you know, my feet are the pinnacle a' cleanliness, unlike your grotty, toe-cheese covered leg hands.” He retorts and you almost laugh at that, but you know better than to stroke his ego. Hey, you used your feet for a lot of things, so 'leg hands' isn't too far of a stretch anyway. “You an' that Korean YouTuber both have freak feet, you could probably be related. It's an Asian thing, isn't it?”

You roll your eyes so hard they might just fly off your face. “Your racism is showing, Ampora. You're just jealous that the only thing your feet are good at is holding up that sack of shit you call a body.” You could have picked a better choice of words there, your lisp slightly coming out in all the repetitive 'S' sounds, but it's not too badly said so you don't really care. It's not as horrible as it was when you were a teenager, and back then Eridan would have been relentless about your lisp, but since the two of you took speech therapy there's no need to anymore. You aren't interested in opening up old sensitivities and he's not going to risk going too deep in his insults since he can't take in return what he dishes out without crying like a baby about it.

“If I were so useless you wouldn't be gettin' free snacks from me, you malnourished twat. Quit bitin' the hand that literally feeds you.” He shifts around behind you, sliding off of the couch and heading over to his bag to pull out his charger and a couple bags of chips. He tosses the bags at you and you catch them, placing them on the coffee table. “I'm gonna plug in, mind if I take out the lamp?” He asks, moving the side table by the couch out of the way and being careful not to knock over the lamp that rests on it.

“Whatever, I don't understand why you don't just sit on the other end of the living room if you want to be on the outlet. Turn on the overhead lights if you unplug it.” You say, opening a bag of Funions and watching him with a bored expression.

“Although I'm confident that I'd be skilled enough to annoy you from the opposite end a' the room, I'm not too fond a' sittin' by myself over there.” He states, getting on all fours so he can squeeze between the couch and side table to plug his phone charger into the outlet behind the furniture. You subtly steal a look at his ass while he's back there, taking note that the dark jeans he's wearing frame his shape quite nicely. If you didn't know any better you'd say he does this on purpose, but it's Eridan we're talking about, he takes any opportunity to show off his ass to people. You aren't complaining, though. You'd take handfuls of that in a heartbeat if given the opportunity.

Okay, now you're just getting distracted.

“Whatever, weirdo.” You comment before turning around and going back to working. If you stare too long he might notice, or worse, you'll end up fantasizing about something you shouldn't be.

He loudly moves everything back into place and turns on the overhead light before flopping down on the couch and connecting his phone into the charger. You can see a faint reflection of him laying down and texting someone on your dark monitor, lines of white text running down the sides as you type more. You take glances at him every so often while you work. It's not particularly bright with the overhead light on, since it barely gives off anymore light than a candle would, so the room is mostly lit up by your computer screen.

You're not exactly sure when this started happening. 

Probably between the time when he was leaning into your shoulder, watching you run anti-virus on his Mac, and when he stopped by late at night with a cup of coffee to help you finish a History paper. Somewhere down the line you started having feelings for the son of a bitch, but you'd never let him know. You're much too proud for that, on top of not wanting to ruin this mutual-hate thing you've got going on. There's nobody else who would throw your attitude back at you or go head to head with you. There's Karkat, but KK is your best friend and you actually feel bad when you hurt his feelings. Plus he tries not to argue with you in the first place, he just gets tired dealing with you and snaps, much like everybody else you know.

“So what's that thing you're workin' on gonna be used for?” He asks, staring at your laptop.

“Nothing, really. I'm supposed to fix the errors in this programming and see if I can get the software to run properly. If I do, a small prompt will activate telling me I passed. If I don't it just crashes the command prompt.” You explain, munching on a Funion.

He hums in thought for a few moments before rolling over, back facing you. “That's kinda lame. Don't you feel like it's a waste a' time if nothin' cool comes outta it?” He asks, fiddling around on his iPhone.

You simply shrug and eat another Funion. “Isn't College just a huge waste of time and money anyway? Might as well learn something from it.” 

He grunts out a response before going quiet.

 

You sit in silence for a few hours after that. He doesn't bug you and you finish the project a lot faster than you would've expected. It's about 8PM and you aren't feeling tired yet, so you decide to turn on the TV and start up your Xbox. Grabbing a controller, you head over to the couch and look down at Eridan. “ED?” You whisper, staring at him. He's asleep, his phone hanging loosely in his hand. He looks kind of peaceful this way, the permanent scowl he normally has on his face gone and his features more relaxed. Some of the purple hair from the streak he has dyed through his bangs has fallen over his eyebrows. It' kind of endearing. You scratch your head and set the controller down, contemplating on what to do. You decide the best option is to just wake him up and ask him to play a game with you, because If he wakes up and sees you on the Xbox this late he'll go off about how you didn't invite him to play and that you're a _'rude fuckin' host'_ and inconsiderate about his sleeping schedule. Seriously, what a drama queen.

“ED, hey. Wake up.” You lean down and grab his shoulder, nudging him. He groans lightly and you sigh, nudging him again, this time shaking him a bit. “Eridan.”

“Whaaat…?” He grumbles tiredly, rolling onto his back and draping an arm over his face. “No.” He says, like a child, and if he had a blanket you bet he'd be the kind of person who pulls it over his head.

You would be the kind of person to rip it off of him and dump cold water on his face.

“It's late and I want to play a game, and I know you're just gonna bitch and moan about it when you wake up so I am cordially inviting your sorry ass to join me in Halo.” You announce, grabbing your controller and tossing it on his stomach. He lets out an 'oof' and you retrieve a second controller for yourself. He hasn't moved yet and is still laying there, stretching and taking up space on your precious couch with is stupid body, so you grab his legs and lift them, sitting down and letting his legs plop down wherever the fuck they happen to land. One on your lap, the other dangles off the side of the couch.

“Ugh, prick...” He mutters, yawning and drawing his legs back from you. “What mode are we playin'?” He asks, looking towards the TV as he rubs his eyes and adjusts his glasses. You absentmindedly fix your own.

“I was thinking we could go on Live and roast some 12 year olds.” You smirk, going through the Live options for your game to include Eridan's character in your lobby.

He weakly chuckles and sits up. “God, I love listenin' to them rage. Pre-teen anger is delicious. They're dishin' out insults about dicks before they've even hit puberty yet. There's somethin' awkwardly sad an' hilarious about that.” You try not to laugh, but you nod in wholehearted agreement anyway. You don't like to stroke Eridan's ego, so you refrain from complimenting him on how it's not really fair because he's like a genius at FPS games for some bizarre reason and 12 year olds are barely fair game, even for you.

The two of you enter as a duo in some lobby where kids are already fighting and saying how much they fuck each others moms and Ampora is trying his best over there not to absolutely lose it. 

Which he totally does the moment the game starts and he spawns next to a Carbon Rifle, sniping the nearest player he finds. They end up screaming into their mic and calling him a hacker, and you wish you hadn't been too lazy to grab the headset because Eridan has some of the funniest shit talk on Live that you've ever heard. Again, you'll never admit that to him. 

 

The two of you spend a good hour thrashing nobodies on the internet before you agree to take a break and run through Campaign mode. Eridan leans back into the couch as the two of you go through the story for the hundredth time, practically memorizing all of the dialogue. He always insists on playing The Arbiter, which you don't really care about because Master Chief is clearly 100x cooler and has a better back story. You know that he just likes the covenant weapons better, plus The Arbiter being some fallen war leader probably satisfies his weird Napoleon obsession. It's so incredibly stupid, but you stopped teasing him about that ages ago. Last time you made fun of him for being into Xenophilia and he gave you a very prompt 'What of it?' and that ended _that_ conversation. The more you teased Eridan about sexual things the more you learned about how oddly into paraphernalia he was, and you learned about how much it kinda turned you on in return so you had to stop.

Just as you're jumping onto an enemy Wraith and trying to blow it up with a Plasma grenade, you notice Eridan's character cease moving, getting blasted by a Ghost and dying. You blink and move your character to a safe area so that he can respawn. “Yo, what gives? I'm over here fighting hoards and you're just dicking around playing bumper cars with the AI.” Something hits your shoulder and you look down, pausing the game. Eridan fell asleep again. “Dude, are you really going to fall asleep just before we clear the area?” You shake him, nudging him hard with your shoulder. “Get off.”

“Uugh...” He groans and peels open his eyes, leaning away from you and practically shoving you with his arm, like _you_ were the one leaning on him. “I'm fuckin' exhausted, Sol.”

You jab him in the shin with your foot. “Then go home, this isn't a hotel.” He mumbles something about not wanting to drive while falling asleep and you sigh through your nose, loudly.

“I was havin' the best fuckin' dream, too. You were actually nice to me for once.” He whines, laying back and pushing you with his legs.

“I'm always nice to you, dickweed, you just choose to be obnoxious and get on my nerves.” You retort, shoving his legs away from you. He gently kicks you in the side, so you slap his thigh. “Stop that.”

He yelps and rubs the abused spot, pouting. “Wow, ass.”

“You'd probably like that.”

“Wanna try?”

You're in the middle of quitting the campaign when he says that, and something bubbles in the pit of your stomach. You hesitate a moment before looking at him, and he's just kind of staring you down, like you initiated a _challenge_ with him or some shit. You swallow, choosing your response very carefully, because there were a dozen reactions you could have had to that and totally taken advantage of if you weren't a full grown fucking adult with responsibilities and limitations.

“Tempting.” You respond dryly, getting up and taking the controller from him, putting them back into the cabinet with the Xbox and turning off the TV.

“You're no fun.” He sounds so disappointed, and you kind of hate it. Was he actually hoping for something?

“Sorry, no fun allowed.” Is all you reply with before heading into your kitchen to grab yourself something to eat. Maybe you'll make some Mac n' Cheese, take your mind off of things. You take out a pot and pour some water into it, filling it up about 3/4's before putting it on the stove and turning the burner on. While you're there you pull a jar of honey down from the cupboard overhead, grabbing a spoon from your silverware drawer and opening the honey. Eridan enters your kitchen to follow you just as your popping a spoonful of sweet nectar into your mouth, breathing in slowly and relishing in the flavor. God, this shit calms you down so well.

“Can I have some?” 

Ugh, what a fucking mooch. You take the utensil out of your mouth and swallow the rest of the honey you took so you can speak. “Yeah, I guess.” You put the Jar on the counter, sliding it towards him. “You'll have to get a something to eat it with.”

“No problem.” He plucks the spoon out of your hand, dipping it into the syrupy liquid and coating the spoon with it lightly before pulling it out and sliding it into his mouth. He makes a satisfied little sound, licking the tip, then his lips, and good God you are staring and it's probably so creepy but you think the bastard has just pulled you into a trap. He's got this coy fucking look on his face that's just barely noticeable, but you know he's doing this on purpose to you now. Your stomach is doing all kinds of somersaults and acrobatics, you think you might throw up.

“Okay.” You blurt out, a bit loud, and it makes him jump.

“Pardon?” He questions, placing the spoon on the counter, raising an eyebrow in confusion at you.

You reach out, gripping your hands on his shoulders. “Move.” You instruct, and he does what you tell him, guiding him through the kitchen and making him face you the whole time. He complains about not being able to see behind him, but you don't really care, sort of ignoring it. You move him until he's against the edge of the kitchen table, looking behind him and doing some math in your head. “This should be good.”

“Good for wha-” You don't let him finish and shove him down onto the table, his legs sweeping out from under him and onto either side of your waist. “W-What the fuck, Sol?!” His glasses get knocked askew and his cheeks turn red. It's so cute, you could punch him in the face.

“Shut up. Seriously. Just shut up.” You lean down and press your lips against his, and he makes a choking sound in the back of his throat. Once the surprise passes and realization sets in, he's kissing you back, hands gripping the front of your shirt tightly and pulling you closer. You're practically sandwiched against his body, so you don't think you can get any closer than you already are. You also don't really want to move positions, because having him on your kitchen table like this is just about the hottest scenario you could have thought of. You give yourself brownie points for thinking of it. Good job, Sollux Captor, you sexy son of a bitch.

He opens his mouth for you and you slide your tongue in, heat welling up in your belly. He tastes like honey and it makes you want more of him. Your tongues glide against each other as you lower your hands from his shoulders, lifting his shirt and trailing your fingers up his sides, from the hem of his pants to his chest. He gasps beneath you, leaning into your touches, his fingers running through your hair. You run your hands down his body, getting familiar with it, savoring his little mewls and breaths while you kiss him and explore.

“S-Sol…” He whimpers out, and good Lord it takes every fiber of your being to not lose it.

Your hands move down passed his jeans, rubbing against his ass and giving it a firm squeeze, and it's like all of your horny little teenage dreams come true. You caress it a few more times, trying not to giggle to yourself in self satisfaction, groping his thighs and hips. You give his waist a squeeze, grinding down on his groin with your own and he _moans_ , arching into you. You break the kiss and move down to his neck, burying your head in it as you grind down on him a second time, letting out a shaky breath when his arms wrap around your shoulders and he moans your name. 

“Fuck, I could get used to that _real_ fast...” You say out loud (oops, oh well), pulling your head out from he crook of his neck. There's an embarrassed look on his face and he draws one arm away from you so he can halfheartedly cover his mouth with his hand, looking away, his eyes half lidded. It's all kinds of adorable and you want to make him scream because of it. You roll your hips against his and grab the back of his jeans, inching them down. Eridan lifts his butt off the table for you to make it easier, not protesting but still acting shy.

As you slide your hands down his pants and over his ass, kissing his neck, you wonder when the fuck did all this tension build up. You think of all the times he's ever invaded your personal space, brushing hands, knees, and shoulders, leaning over you to grab something you could've handed him... What a tease. You lift one of his legs, looping it around your arm, getting his pants down passed his thighs. You don't take off his boxers yet (which have little Poison Shrooms on them, oh my God), instead slipping your hand between his thighs and cupping him though the smooth material.

“Aah!” He gasps behind his hand, raising his hips. You massage him softly, pressing down, and it pulls even sweeter moans from him. His other arm falls down your shoulders, wedging itself between the two of you so he can grab your shirt. You continue palming his balls, grabbing his erection through his boxers and beginning to pump. “W-Wai- hah… Sol!” He's squirming and panting, and today you learn that Eridan Ampora is sensitive as fuck on nearly every inch of his body. No wonder why this guy could never take any punches when you fought. It's so easy to make him twist and whimper under you, it satisfies some really messed up part of your brain, enough to make you shiver and groan. He's trying to spread his legs but his pants keep him from moving too much. You hear him mutter about shitty designer jeans under his heavy breaths and can't stop the light chuckle that comes out of you.

Your bodies are hot and you can see sweat dipping down the side of his head when you look up. His eyes are closed and he's taken his hand off his mouth, moving it down his body. His fingers brush against yours and he grabs your hand, urging you to stop, and you do, hesitating. He doesn't say anything, simply wiggles his hips and pulls his boxers down. He takes your hand again and guides it to his dick, opening his eyes just slightly so he can look at your face. It's unbearably intimate, pitiful even, and you don't know if you like it, but it unleashes an army of butterflies in your stomach so you guess it can't be all that bad. He brings his hands up and cups your face, dragging you down in a kiss and moaning into you as you wrap your fingers around his cock, slowly stroking it. Eridan's erection twitches slightly in your hand, the skin smooth and warm, too warm… 

Something rattles behind you on the stove and you have to pry your head away from Eridan, cursing as you hiss through your teeth. Fuck, you left the stove on with a pot of water that's probably evaporated by now. “I... I gotta get that, ED.” You mumble sheepishly, slowly retracting your hand.

Eridan's face is still red as a tomato, but he's staring at you in disbelief. “...Are you fuckin' serious right now-w.” His 'w' stutters, but his words are still laced in venom. “Mother a' Neptune, Sol, you're seriously losin' kudos for this. I can't ev-even believe it. Oh, my God.” He's covering his face with his hands, groaning.

“Well shit, if I wasn't lothing my boner after hearing my thtove breaking, I sure am now. What do you want me to do, let my houthe burn down?” You're just as bad with your lisp, climbing off of him and adjusting your clothing. The room is actually filled with steam and now you know why it was so damn hot in here. You shuffle over to the stove and take the pot off the burner, turning it off and nearly burning your hand on the heated handle as you place it into the sink, running cold water over it. You can hear Eridan sighing exaggeratedly, rightfully so, pulling his clothes back into place. He stomps over to you, making sure you can see that he's pissed, and you can only respond with a guilty shrug. 

“I expect you to not screw with me an' then sh-shov-shove off before seein' things through! UGH! I'm goin' home.” He announces, spinning away from you and marching into the living room to retrieve his things. You sputter and practically trip over your own stupid fucking feet as you try to follow. 

“Hey, wait a thec, come on, ED, don't be a bitch about it. It's not like the mood can't just be picked up again!” You chase him to the door, he's already got his backpack on and pulled his phone charger quite recklessly out of the wall in his anger, dangling it in his hand, still attached to his phone. Okay, you can understand that any normal person would be upset, but again, Eridan Ampora is a friggin' DRAMA QUEEN.

He whips around to seethe at you, trying to look angry, but he looks more humiliated than anything. He has to reposition his glasses because he almost flung them off his face. “I can't just get back into _'pickin' up the mood'_ , you steamin' pile a' crap, do you ev-even realize how-w embarrassin' this is for me? I just… I just-” He covers his mouth with his hand again, avoiding looking at you, trying to focus his gaze on something else in the room, anything that isn't you. He begins again, speaking in a much tinier voice this time. “Sol, I just let you fuckin' _touch me_ for the first time, do you understand? I can't just get back into it all God damn w-willy nilly after you've stopped an' left me there _spread fuckin' eagle_ by myself.” He mutters out innocently. It does hell on your insides, you feel guilty and horny at the same time, but you try to keep yourself composed, not looking directly at Eridan. 

Shoving your hands in your pockets, you rock on the balls of your feet, trying to sound casual. “Okay, well, next time I won't, alright?”

He takes his backpack off his shoulders, clenching it tight enough in his hand to give himself white knuckles, and he hits you roughly in the gut with it completely unexpectedly. You nearly get the wind knocked out of you. “You better not, shit slingin' scumbag! An' I expect to do it on an actual fuckin' bed, not your crummy kitchen table!” He yells out before quickly making his escape, swinging the door open and then slamming it behind him as he leaves.

You gingerly hold your stomach, finally taking a moment to process everything that just occurred. You lean back against the wall, sliding down until you're sitting and resting your head on your knees, staring at the floor. You picture Eridan's face, blushing and gasping under your hands, and the blood fucking rushes to both your cheeks and groin. You groan, dragging your hands down your face, falling sideways onto the floor.

“Way to fucking blow it, Sollux Captor.” You grumble to yourself in anguish. On the bright side, he didn't say no to a next time. Does this mean you're going to have to clean your room?

 

You're not exactly sure when this started happening, but this wouldn't be the first time you'd go to bed with thoughts of Eridan.


	2. Done And Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they do it

Sollux hasn't tried any funny business with you since the god awful disaster that erupted in his kitchen between the two of you 3 weeks ago. To be more accurate, Sollux has barely spoken more than 10 words to you a day since the fiasco.

To be fair, you got busy with exams and projects. But there’s been more than enough instances where you had the chance to do something and he completely side stepped the situation like a spill on the carpet. There was one time when he leaned across you on the couch, grabbing something from the side table, and you caught a whiff of the Downy detergent he uses on his clothes and the faint scent of those ramen noodles he buys from the dollar store down the block. He was close, almost leaning into you, and when you caught his eyes he saw the blush on your cheeks and promptly moved away, too fast for it to go unnoticed.

It got you riled up and you wanted to yell at him. You bit your tongue instead and held back any comments you'd had, returning to your book to study. You wanted to make a scene, but you also didn't want to come off as desperate. The air was unbearably thick around the two of you and you didn't have the energy to make witty banter. The things that did come out of your conversations were awkward or more offensive than either of you intended, and it quickly ended any chance of speaking normally that you had.

More often you'd catch Sollux bouncing his leg nervously, lips pulled tight in a way that he always did when he wanted to say something – but he never spoke. Always left you in silence and you had come to the conclusion that maybe this was a bad idea.

Maybe you should stop coming around.

So you did.

 

He didn't call or text you the first or second day, and when you really thought about it the only answer you could come up with was; Why would he? You weren't dating. You were friends (since middle school, might you add), and nothing more. Friends who happened to flirt and snide at each other and almost fucked on the shitty table in Sollux's apartment.

The thought of it made your chest swell and your stomach twist. You're trying to finish a book report when you remember how hot he was against you, panting and grinding. You can still feel his fingers on your chest and his palm on your crotch, and suddenly you are uncomfortably aware of a tightness in your pants. You quietly curse under your breath and try to forget about it, pour yourself into your work and turn on the TV, raising its volume in an attempt to drown out your thoughts. But it does little to help and you find yourself face down on your floor, growling in frustration and embarrassment because you hadn't let anybody touch you since high school when you lost your virginity; you were extremely protective about your personal comfort zones. You liked attention but you were actually extremely shy when it came to intimacy and you were much better at throwing attitude in every direction at people. But you had _let Sollux in_ through your walls and it felt so good and he saw you at your most vulnerable state... It drove you insane.

“Next time” he had told you before you left that day. What “next time”? Maybe he realized his mistake and was too humiliated about what he'd done to you to say anything. You thought the two of you were actually getting someplace with your relationship. More than enough times had you made passes at Sollux, watched him fumble, hesitate on his next words, trying not to fall into your traps. He was always so good at dodging the obvious. But he certainly hadn't said he wasn't interested. Sometimes, on the rare occasion, Sollux would reciprocate a joke. Something completely ridiculous and lewd, but you found him staring at you with that look of temptation in his bi-colored eyes nonetheless, testing the waters, and every time you would play it off like you weren't about to lose your cool and smother him with your mouth. Needless to say, there was a lot of tension. You had thought you were finally progressing with him, getting in each others personal spaces and teasing and stealing looks (that's right, you've caught him staring at your ass before), and then finally, _finally_ he had cracked and just _went for it_ with you and you were so sure it was going to be sexy and wild and everything you'd been wanting for God knows how long – but he had to go and _stop_ it and you were so flustered and cold and the realization of what was happening kicked in and you couldn't face him again. The mood had been interrupted and you had your fucking dick out for show and you just needed to leave. It was too much. You wouldn't of been able to get back into the swing without crying your eyes out with all the built up emotions.

You huff and slam your head against the table, groaning. God, you wish you hadn't run away. Everything was fucked up and you couldn't bring yourself to jerking it to take care of the boner you were sporting because it just felt so wrong and shameful, like you shouldn't be allowed to take care of it because you know all you'd be thinking about is the way his hand felt wrapped around you, stroking and kissing and -

“Fuck you, Sol!” You shout and fling your things off of the table in aggravation. Your face is flushed and the tips of your ears are burning. You needed a cold shower.

 

Before you can get up, however, your phone begins to buzz beside you. You pick it up off the floor, checking the screen. A little notification pops up from your Trollian App, and you sigh, checking the time. It could be anybody. It was 8PM and everyone was home from school by now. It was probably Karkat messaging you to complain about the latest episode of Pretty Little Liars. Terezi and him were placing bets on who would be revealed as “A” and you're pretty sure Karkat lost because Terezi is a master sleuth. You unlock your phone and check your contacts list, but you swallow hard when you realize who messaged you.

TA: hey.  


You're horribly ashamed of how fast your fingers move to respond.

CA: hey sol whats up   
TA: KK threw a bitchfit and ditched me on our lab project.  
TA: so I have to make up 5 pages of chemistry work alone by tomorrow morning.  
TA: you're good with this shit right?   
CA: yea im pretty good with chem   
CA: do you need me to pick up coffee or somethin   
CA: i got my own work to do an need to know if this is gonna be an all night affair  
TA: it's safe to assume you might be stuck here until fucking midnight.  
TA: bring your laptop.   
CA: noted   
CA: ill be there in 15 leave the door unlocked  
CA: id rather not juggle seven fuckin things in my arms while waitin for you to let me in  
TA: invest in a bigger bag.  
CA: might start investin in bigger shoes to shove them up your skinny ass  


Sollux doesn't respond and you've already got your shoes on, grabbing your laptop and sticking it in its case with the charger as you leave the apartment. It takes 5 minutes to drive down to Starbucks and pick up a couple of coffees (milk, creamer, and sugar in yours, and straight black for Sollux), then another 10 to get to his apartment from yours. You pull in front of it, parking on the side of the street behind his car, and it takes you a few moments to get the courage to get out of the car and carry yourself up the steps to his door.

Coffee in both hands, you jiggle the doorknob between your elbow and hip before opening the door and shuffling into the apartment. The TV is on and Sollux is laying down on the floor with an arcade stick in front of him, tapping away and unleashing douchebaggary juggle combos on poor casuals over Live in Marvel VS. Capcom. You played him once a few months ago and nearly threw the joystick across the room. It's easier to say that it's a game you will never be playing again for the rest of your life. Beside him is his laptop and a small stack of papers stapled together in the corners.

“Hey ED,” he says, not taking his eyes off of the screen, and you mumble out a small “hey” in response, walking over and placing the cups down on the coffee table. You take a seat in front of it, pulling out your laptop and settling it in your laptop as you turn it on, unloading your notebooks and pens onto the surface of the table. You open up your chemistry notes in both your computer and your books and wait for him to finish his round before he exits to the main menu and turns, leaning over to look at your things. You try not to breathe in his scent, no matter how tempting it is, while he reads over your things. He pulls away and you sigh in relief, watching him as he puts his laptop on the table and joins you at your side, shuffling papers in between the two of you and pointing to them. “Okay, this shit needs to still be solved and I also have to type up a bunch of conclusions to problems that KK already finished. And then I have to draw diagrams and all that crap,” he explains, splaying out the work. You take the papers and look through them, studying, and honestly it's not as much as you thought it was going to be. It'll take you about an hour or so to help him finish everything, so you aren't sure why he said you were going to be around until midnight.

You nod as he explains the rest of what needs to be done and you get to work, taking a gulp of your coffee to get the gears in your brain moving. A few times your shoulder or elbow bumps into his and you can't help but think about things you aren't supposed to be. The longer you sit next to him, listening to him talk and feeling him brushing against you, the angrier you find yourself getting. You kind of want to throw everything to the side and interrogate him, ask him why he's been avoiding you, what the whole thing in the kitchen was about, if he was ashamed about you… Your chest hurts and you feel your pulse quickening in anxiety. It sends a shiver through you and you let out a small, frustrated growl, eyebrows knit together closely.

Sollux eyes you suspiciously but doesn't question. You're practically digging your pen into your paper as you write and when you accidentally poke through it to the other side you shove the items down onto the floor and stand up, walking around the other man and towards the hallway. “I gotta take a piss,” you announce rather hastily and disappear into the bathroom at the end of the hallway. You don't really have to go, but you needed a moment to breathe and be away from him. Maybe this was a bad decision. You should just pack up your things and go home, because you aren't ready to face Sollux yet. You take off your glasses and turn on the faucet, running your hands under some cold water and splashing it on your face. You inhale deeply, sighing, and do it a few more times before turning off the sink and dabbing your face dry with a towel on the counter. You clean your glasses with the bottom of your shirt as you exit the bathroom, heading back into the living room. You can barely make out Sollux's shape in the room but he's sitting right where he was before, working diligently on his papers.

You frown and slide your glasses back into place, heading over and taking your seat beside him again, and he only looks at you for a brief second before going back to giving his homework his full attention. You feel like there's a weight in your stomach and you take a sip of coffee to calm down before sputtering, pulling it away and covering your mouth with your hand. Sollux jumps beside you, eyebrows raised, and you reluctantly swallow the bitter, black liquid you accidentally drank. Tears prick at the back of your eyes and you groan. “Everything alright over there, princess?” He remarks, and you shove him in the arm.

“Choke on rocks, dickbag. Holy shit, how can you drink that filth raw?” You push the cup away from you, reaching for your actual drink and taking gulp to wash the taste out of your mouth. Sweet, sweet creamer and sugar. Sollux snorts and grabs his coffee, sniffing it and taking a long swig before clicking his tongue, like he's testing its flavor, and then shrugs.

“Seems fine to me. Does it really matter? I don't drink it to enjoy it, I drink it to keep myself awake.” He leans back, stretching his arms.

Glaring at him, you straighten out the papers in your lap and rub your palms against your jeans. “You've got shit taste, Captor.”

His eyes travel, slowly, down to your waist then back up your torso until he stares at your face, not trying to be subtle in the least bit. “I can agree with that.” Your cheeks heat up and your stomach tightens, mouth hanging open stupidly. You shut it and clench your jaw tight, trying to come up with something to say, but it's like the little train in your head just slammed into a brick wall at full speed. His hand reaches out for you, fingers brushing against your ear as it passes, and you feel your heart leap into your throat when he leans forward, lips hovering over yours, and instinctively you close your eyes, waiting.

But instead he pulls away, too quickly, and you resist the urge to start outright crying because he clears his throat, taking your hands in his before speaking up. “Not here. I said I would do it right last time.” He says, pulling you to your feet as you open your eyes. You do what he says, following him through the living room and down the hall, and he hip checks a door open that reveals his bedroom. For once you can actually see the carpet and everything has been cleaned and put away, not a single thing out of place. Your pulse quickens as he continues to lead you through the room and towards the bed, and you can't even form complete thoughts in your head because this is it, it's really happening. You don't object when he silently sits you down on the mattress and pushes you gently until your laying down, back pressing into the comforter.

He slides his body in between your legs and his hands cup your face, thumbs caressing your flushed cheeks until he finally connects your lips, kissing you softly.

You kiss him back eagerly, threading your fingers through his hair, and his hands move down your torso to your waist, resting on your hips as he presses his body against yours. You arch into him, mewling as his tongue grazes your bottom lip, opening your mouth for him. Your breath hitches when you feel his hands slide under your shirt, fingers traveling up your sides and over your chest. Your knees are trembling and your gut swims with something hot. Sollux is taking his sweet fucking time with teasing your nipples and tickling your ribs and you roll your crotch into his impatiently. You don't want to take it slow and explore, you want him to pick up from where he left off.

He breaks the kiss in order to tug your shirt off and then his own, knocking your glasses off, and you clumsily reach for them to put them back on while Sollux grabs your thighs, kneading his palms against your ass. He kisses down your abdomen and passed your navel, pulling your pants down a bit roughly by the waistline. You inhale sharply as the cold air hits your skin, and you thank the Lord that you aren’t wearing those embarrassing Mario boxers again. Not that it would have mattered really, because he doesn't seem to care much for your underwear. You swallow your pride and bashfulness down when he plants butterfly kisses on your inner thighs, pulling your clothes passed your knees and ankles until they're off and on the floor.

“Wait-” You choke out, covering yourself as best as you can with your hands. He looks up at you, eyebrow raised, and you try not to look at him in the eyes. “You have to take yours off too...” You mumble out and he smirks, sitting up and undoing his belt. You watch curiously as he does it, slowly unbuttoning and pushing his jeans down.

“Like the show, ED?” He quips and you blush, ears burning. For as skinny as Sollux is he has a nice figure. You simply nod and he chuckles, confidently sliding out of his pants and boxers. “Reach into that drawer and pull out the lube.” He motions to the nightstand and you scoot up the bed, opening the drawer and fishing around inside before you find the small bottle of lubricant. You reposition yourself back under him, legs on either side of his body, and hand him the lube. You try not to stare at his half hard erection when he takes it, because you know he'll just tease you about it, but he catches you and grins before you can pretend like you weren't looking. You pout in silent response and let him move your hands out of the way, shivering when he begins kissing your thighs again, moving down to your crotch and groping your sides. His tongue juts out, resting at the base of your erection, and you squirm when he drags the wet muscle up your length. His breath is hot against your skin and he does it several more times, causing you to whimper. Your heart feels like it's going to explode and you can't look, too embarrassed by the sounds and faces you're probably going to make, so you drape an arm over your eyes. Sollux seems to remember how sensitive you are and tickles your slit with his tongue, planting wet kisses on your head. Your breath catches in your throat as he ghosts his lips over it before taking the tip of your dick into his mouth, and you inhale sharply, arching into his hands, because his mouth is _so warm_ around you.

You reluctantly moan when he takes you in further, wet and hot, and presses his tongue against your hardened dick. He slowly bobs his head, managing to almost take you in completely, tongue darting out to lap at the base of your head each time he comes up. He gently sucks the tip and your toes curl, weaving the fingers of your free hand through his hair. “S-Sol...” You call meekly, letting out a tiny moan.

Something cold and wet slides between your legs and up against your bum, and you nearly jolt, causing Sollux to pull back so you don't gag him. “Wh-What is that?” You haphazardly ask and he rubs smooth circles into your thigh in silent response with one hand. His finger pushes against you, making you flinch, but Sollux continues to suck at your tip, causing you to ease into the touch. He slides the lubricated digit into you, slowly and carefully, and you take a moment to adjust. He slides his other hand down your leg, pushing it against your body to give himself a better angle, and you lightly hiccup when he curls the finger inside of you, beginning to stroke your walls. You sink into the mattress as he teases and pumps the digit into you, mewling and panting and you begin moving your hips, trying to match his rhythms. You can just _feel_ him smirking and you swallow hard, managing to call him an ass in between your totally not girly sounds. He chuckles, and the vibration goes straight through your cock and into your tingling stomach.

Then he hits a spot inside of you that has you crying out, bucking your hips. He releases you from his mouth with a pop, continuing to abuse that sweet spot in you, making you writhe and sob. You grab one of his pillows and cover your face with it, face flushed in humiliation and other expressions that he'd probably laugh at you about.

He pulls his finger out and your entrance twitches, probably puckered by now. Then you feel something else press against it, hard and warm, and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to understand it's his dick. You hold your breath, bracing yourself as he grips your legs and presses the tip against the hole. He's wet and coated with some extra lube, which you are eternally thankful for, because this actually kind of hurts. “Eridan,” he suddenly says, grabbing your attention when he yanks the pillow off of your face so he can see you, tossing it off the bed. You try to cover your face with your hands but he grabs them in his, intertwining your fingers together before pressing your hands into the comforter on either side of your head, and your stomach lets loose a thousand butterflies into your body. He leans down, kissing your lips, your cheek, then along your jaw and neck. You breathe steadily, relaxing as he pushes inside of you more, and it hurts a little bit less now. He slowly starts up a pace and you find yourself spreading your legs, trembling under his body.

“Sollux...” You moan his name, unable to hold it in, and you swear you can feel him twitch excitedly in you. He groans and pulls far back before thrusting into you, rolling his hips against yours, and you grip his hands tightly, tilting your head back and breathing heavily.

“Yeah, I could _definitely_ get used to that.” He comments snidely and you swear to _Neptune_ you are going to beat the shit out of him for saying something like that _again_ to you.

“Sh-Shut the fuck up, Sol. Your mouth was better off suckin' my dick.” You growl at him and he waggles his eyebrows, releasing your hands so he can grip your legs, pressing them up against your abdomen. You curse under your breath as he thrusts deeper in you, brushing up against that sensitive spot again. You move your hands to his face, pulling him down into a kiss and letting your palms rest on his neck while you lift your hips, trying to help him hit that pleasurable area. He lets out a moan against your mouth, slowing his hips so he can carefully search without hurting you.

He rubs right against it and you squeal, breaking the kiss and letting his lips rest against yours, foreheads touching. “Th-There!” You breathe out and he speeds up again, thrusting into you and hitting you in all the right places. Your breaths mingle against your mouths, almost kissing but not quite having the focus to. Your fingers slide up his neck and into his hair, gripping fistfuls of it, and he groans in response, tongue darting out to glide across your bottom lip. You choke back a moan but it's immediately followed up by another and you can't muster up the energy or concentration to be ashamed by how high and sweet you sound when you cry out his name, gasping and begging for more of him. Your gut swells and you feel a heat pooling into your groin, body tensing, and you curl up, trying to speak. “I-I'm gonna–” You whimper out and his hands move to your hips as his thrusts became hard and precise, pushing into you enough that it rocks your bodies, bed squeaking under the pressure. One of his hands reaches down to grab your erection, stroking it, and it throws you over the edge.

You shut your eyes tightly as your entire body goes stiff, and you're seeing white stars in the next moment, coming into Sollux's hand. You sob out his name again as you do, clenching tightly around his dick inside of you, and he hisses in pleasure. “ _Fuck_ that feels good, ED,” he pants out and you shut him up by connecting his mouth with yours. His thrusts become a bit more sporadic and less stable as his breath catches in his throat. He sighs through his nose loudly, groaning, and moves his hand so he can press his body closely against yours. You feel a warm substance dribble out of you as Sollux comes down from his climax, breaking the kiss so he can flop his forehead against your shoulder.

 

The two of you lay there for a few minutes, catching your breath and waiting for your limbs to start functioning again. Sollux finally pulls himself out of you, and you wince, listening to the sticky sound your stomachs make when he rolls off of you and onto his back. Your butt feels uncomfortably wet and you grumble lightly, scratching your head. “I can't believe you came inside a' me. You're so gross.”

He laughs, nearly cackling beside you. “You sure didn't think it was gross when you were screaming my name.”

Your cheeks flush and you immediately sit up, letting the liquid drip onto his bed sheets. He makes a sound in protest but you stick your tongue out at him. “Can we shower now or somethin'? I'm feelin' particularly disgustin' bein' covered in all these bodily fluids.”

“Leaving so soon, princess? I was hoping we could cuddle more and bask in the afterglow that is our consummation.” He chides and you grab the second pillow on his bed, chucking it at his face. He laughs from behind it and you slide down and make your way for the bathroom, grimacing with each step. “Oh man, that's funny. You're like an injured puppy.” You resist the urge to throw him, naked, out the window, because he saddles up beside you and helps you into the shower once you're inside the bathroom.

“Fuck you, Sol. I can take care a' myself.” You pout, but don't stop him when he turns the hot water on for you and steps into the tub, beginning to wash himself off, offering you some shampoo. You take it and remove your glasses, setting them on the edge of the sink. Sollux leaves his on, not caring about getting them wet. You take them off for him and he pauses, looking up at you. He's actually really handsome without his glasses on (not that he wasn't before already), and your heart skips a beat. You're able to see him just fine up close like this without needing your specs. You place his glasses next to yours outside of the shower before you lean forward, pressing little kisses over each of his eyes.

He grunts in response, placing a hand on your hip, but doesn't push you away. “Alright, don't get sappy on me now, Ampora. I know I'm irresistible, but c'mon.”

You roll your eyes and move away, ducking your head under the stream of water while you scrub some shampoo into your hair. “Can't a guy appreciate how good lookin' the person he just had sex with is?” You close your eyes, listening to Sollux hum in thought behind you. Then he drapes his arms around your body, hands on your chest and hips against your backside, resting his chin in between your shoulder blades.

“You'll have plenty of time appreciating how I look next time we frick.” He jests and you feel your heart beating hard against your rib cage.

 

 _Next time_. Him and all these damn next times!

You don't know how you let it happen but you ended up staying over Sollux's for the night. The two of you had brought your work into his bedroom after drying off and putting on your clothes, and fell asleep on his bed (after he cleaned it up, obviously). You woke up tangled in his arms and legs, feeling groggy and achy. You attempted to move but a soreness pulsed through your body, urging you to stay put. You whimpered, looking up at Sollux's face to make sure he was still sleeping before nuzzling into mans chest as selfishly as you could – but not before taking in a long drag of his scent. He smelt nice. Like coconuts. Or maybe that was the shampoo that he let you wash with? Either way, everything was delightfully Sollux Captor-ish and you figured you could take advantage of the circumstance that had presented itself to you before he woke up and probably shoved you away or ruined the mood. You squeezed your arms around him tightly, breathing in deeply again, and sighed contentedly afterward, relaxing into him. Did this mean you were boyfriends now? It felt weird to think of it like that. You liked being rivals, but rivals didn't get to cuddle and have sex. Maybe you were hatemates. Just thinking about that ridiculous name made your shoulders shake in a silent giggle.

“What's so funny?” You jolt when you hear his voice, tilting your head to glance up at him. A smirk tugged at his lips as he stared at you, your nose buried into his shirt, and you blushed. He was probably up the whole time, waiting for you to stir and embarrass yourself with something sentimental. You don't give him the satisfaction of humiliating you again, so you tilt your head back down and go right back to what you were doing before; snuggling the hell out of him.

He doesn't say anything this time. Instead he snakes his arms around your body and holds you close, smothering his face in your hair. The two of you lay together for a long time like that, and you don't bother checking the time because you have no intention of going to class today.

 

When the two of you finally do get up, you grumble and hiss all the way to the living room, collapsing on the couch pathetically. Sollux lets you lay out there, face down and miserable, and hands you your breakfast on a plate by balancing it on your ass. “Ha ha, you're a riot, Sol.” You groan into the cushions and he snickers, sitting down on the floor and turning on the TV so he can start up his Xbox. You can smell that he's made pancakes and bacon, so you reach back and move the plate to the coffee table, staring down at it. He chopped up the bacon and arranged it into a face on your pancakes. It would have been cute if the face wasn't sticking its tongue out at you in all its hammy condescension.

There's a little sticky note tapped to the bottom of the plate, something written hastily on it, and you pull it off to read, squinting while trying to make out what it says.

_Sorry for your broken butt, I'll try not to do that again. No promises. Enjoy your fried pork and syrup cakes._

You feel yourself smiling, and quickly fold the sticky note into a mini paper airplane. It doesn't go very far when you throw it, but it does hit him in the back of his head and stick to his hair. “What the-” He slaps a hand over the area, grabbing the paper plane and pulling it off to look at it. “Really. Are you 10?” He says flatly, looking behind him at you, and you grin mischievously. “I hope you gag on your pancakes.”

“Dully noted.” You proceed to take mouthfuls of your breakfast, kicking your legs happily. "So what took you so long?" You ask, and he knows exactly what you're talking about. You can see the tips of his ears turn pink, but he doesn't face you, focusing on his game instead.

"There was a lot of shit to clean in there, alright? You wanted the bed, I got you the bed!"

It's your turn to laugh at him now and he's huddled over his controller, cursing as he messes up a level and dies.

 

You're glad you decided to come back.


End file.
